


Meowy Christmas

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Digital Art, Holiday, K/S Advent 2015, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock show affection in front of the Christmas tree.</p><p>Artwork for K/S Advent 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meowy Christmas

 "Meowy Christmas"

Kirk/Spock  STR                                                                  

 Art by tprillahfiction

                                                                      

 


End file.
